This invention relates to hot tops for forming a sinkhead on cast metal ingots, and particularly to hot tops made up of a plurality of sections.
A refractory hot top is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,464 which has interlocking tongue and groove joints. This hot top must be assembled directly on the ingot mold which may prove hazardous since a person must step out onto the molds to install the hot top and put the sections together. In addition, this is quite time consuming.
Another type of sectional hot top is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,206. The metal sections of this hot top are fastened by screws. Thus, the sections are not readily detachable.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a hot top comprised of a plurality of readily detachable sections which may be assembled at a location remote from the ingot mold and transported thereto by conventional means.